Simply perfect
by ThunderKlaus89
Summary: Alex and Kim, the born of their beautiful love during and after a day of work. I miss them much!


It was a beautiful and hot morning in NY and at PD, Agents Maurice Boscorelli and Faith Yokas started their usual turn of work, when a call on the radio lead them to the Bronx, where there was a fire at the 5th floor of a building and people screaming and hurting at the windows. Someone was able to run out of it and right in the street where they're waiting for Paramedics.

"Hey, Doherty! The Paramedics?" Ask Faith to FDNY's Jimmy Doherty, Paramedic's Kim Zambrano's ex husband.

"I called them before!"

"We're here!" Said Kim, arriving with Bobby Caffey, Monty -DOC- Parker and Carlos Nieto.

"Jimmy, we've saved all of the people in the building!"

"Perfect! Lead them to Paramedics!"

Jimmy' colleagues obbey to him but Kim, while she's medicating or bandaging the hurt people and DOC took to the hospital the most injured ones, noticed something at the 6th floor "Hey hey hey, there's a little girl at the window!"

"What? Hey guys, you've covered all the floors, haven't you?"

"Yes... But between the 5th and the 6th floor there was and interruption, because the roof fall down!"

"I have to save her!" Shout Kim and useless was DOC and Jimmy's call, because the Paramedic run toward the building and then into it... But someone follow her, a Fireman, or at best, a Firewoman.

"Kim, it can be dangerous!"

"Please, Alex, don't try to convince me to go out!"

"No... Let me came with you!" Said the blonde woman under her mask and the blonde Paramedic smile and nodding to her "Well! So, at first you have to wear this oxygen mask and stay behind me! I'll lead you... Don't run and be careful to where you put your feet!"

Kim nodded again, then she followed Alex, the only one who comprehend her without ask too many question, like she was able to read her mind and soul like an open book... But why? Why Alex can do that? And... Why she's around her heart race like Usain Bolt?

"Thank you, Alex..."

"For what...? This is my job and you're my best friend! I'll always be by your side!"

Kim smiled, but this leave when she saw a piece of roof fall right in front of Alex and a piece of wood on her left shoulder "Alex! Are you ok?"

"Y-Yeah... Come on, the girl's apartment in this!" Said the FDNY's only woman, breaking the door with her axe, then she and Kim enter the apartment and find the little girl, who was coughing for the smoke.

"Come here, little girl! I'm Kim and I'm a Paramedic! Keep it on you and never remove this, ok?" Ask Kim, coughing instantly and the girl nodded a bit.

"You need the mask, Kim, or you'll die for an intoxication!" Said Alex, while she was on the lead to lead the friend and the girl outside.

"Don't worry about me... The girl's life is more important!"

Alex can't answer, because the roof fall again and this time it hurted Alex's other shoulder and Kim throw the small burned piece of wood away from her friend's body... Maybe it cost her a little and painful burn.

"Alex..."

"I'm fine, really..." Said the FDNY, removing her mask and passing it to Kim, who was schocked by this move "You have to be fine, Kim, at every cost!"

The Paramedic's eyes never leaving Alex's, but they have to run and, after three floors, they were outside and safe "Hey, gals! Are you ok?"

"Yes, DOC, thanks! Alex need a medication, but I'll do it... You and Carlos take this girl!"

"Ok... Good job, Taylor!"

"Very good, Taylor!" Said a triumphant Jimmy, with a stupid smile on his face "But I come out by an hour, now!"

"Fuck you, Jimmy! Go to hell!" Answer Kim, taking a painful Alex with her, helping her to stand up and they reached Kim and Bobby's ambulance, where the Hispanic Paramedic was called by Jimmy to treat and bangage three more injured people.

Alex sits on the vehicle, removing slowly her jacket, revealing her black satin bra and her muscolar, toned body "Is there a burn?"

"No, you're lucky! But... God, how many scars and burns have you got on you back?" Asked Kim, caressing the old wounds, making Alex hiss a bit in pain.

"I have them because I am good at my job!" Answer, winking to the Paramedic "And... Don't tell me again of not being worried about you! Because you're always in my heart, I always am worried about you... I like you so much Kim, for a long time!"

Kim look directly into Alex's eyes and, after having found the same fire of desire, she received the permission to go home and taking Alex to hers with DOC's permission, so Faith offer herself to accompany them... To Kim's house! The Policewoman knows about her friends' feeling for each other from their first met.

And, after thanking Faith, Kim lead Alex into her house and, when the door was closed, locked with the key, Alex take Kim in her arms and hug her tightly, kissing her sweetly and more deeply at every tongue's touch, stripping her beautiful lover, nipping lustful at her white neck, making Kim whimper many times.

"God, Alex, take me to bed... Third door on your right side!"

"As you want, my love..."

Into the bedroom, they end their streep and run under the blankets, kissing, caressing, tasting and touching each other with desire... Desire who exploded when Alex take Kim with sweetness, a bit of force, kissing her lover with passion and making her come three times and, when she removed her two fingers off of her, they remained in the same position for about ten minutes of intense kissing and make out session.

Then Alex rolled them over so Kim was on top of her "It was... Magic, fantastic... God, I want you everyday!"

"Me too! But I want a real relationship with you, not a sex relationship! Be my girlfriend, Kim..."

"Oh, Alex... Yes, I'll be your girlfriend!" Answer happy and tired the Paramedic, kissing Alex again. And this perfect love will survive in the years because Alex and Kim were simply perfect for each other.


End file.
